


До встречи

by MiceLoveCat



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Иногда Кусанаги считал себя плохим человеком.
Relationships: Nekoi Yuzuriha/Shiyuu Kusanagi





	До встречи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Until We Meet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/697182) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**5.**

Она неуверенно садится на него. Этот шаг всё ещё заставляет их обоих краснеть, несмотря на количество лет, проведённых вместе. Теперь она почти женщина, и в её улыбке он видит что-то болезненное. Он смущается, думая о том, что ему всё это нравится, хотя он должен сопротивляться этому. В глубине души он считает себя ужасным человеком — он ведь даже не собирается останавливать её.

Её губы, тёплые и нежные, соприкасаются с его. Она старается целоваться напористо, зная, что ему нравится и что он всё равно не сможет отказаться. Когда она отстраняется, то сохраняет улыбку на лице.

Неуверенный в том, что ещё может сделать, он поглаживает пальцами её бёдра, затем одной рукой дотрагивается до её живота, но не решается провести вверх или вниз. Она дрожит, когда вторая его рука гладит её вдоль позвоночника, следуя изгибам уже не детского, но и пока не взрослого женского тела.

Её руки слегка дрожат, когда она расстёгивает его рубашку и стягивает её с его тела. Он приподнимает её за бёдра, чтобы войти в неё, и тихий вздох заставляет его побеспокоиться о том, что он всё-таки поступает не так, как должен.

**4.**

Он просыпается и чувствует, как её нога обвила его бедро. Мягкая, тёплая и нежная нога. Несмотря на то, что он прекрасно знает, с кем проснулся, он ощущает панический холодок, пробежавший по позвоночнику, и поворачивает голову. Юзуриха обнимает его во сне, улыбаясь. Её щёки прижаты к его плечу, а грудь — всё ещё растущая — к его груди, почти греховным образом открывая вид на ложбинку из расстёгнутой на три верхних пуговицы рубашки. Она жарко дышит в его шею, а пальцами сминает ткань его собственной рубашки.

Когда-нибудь он к этому привыкнет. Она выросла за последние несколько лет, но во многих отношениях до сих пор осталась ребёнком. Иногда он даже чувствует отвращение к себе, когда нижняя часть его тела отнюдь не по-дружески на неё реагирует, лишь подтверждая то, что он ужасный человек. А она ещё слишком молода.

Он тяжело сглатывает и поднимает руку, медленно поглаживая её волосы и зарываясь в них пальцами. Его ладонь смещается ниже — к изгибу её бедра — он чувствует её тепло на своей мозолистой коже.

Когда она просыпается, то с лёгким вздохом обдаёт теплом его шею. Она приподнимает голову, проверяя, проснулся ли он, и широко улыбается, встретившись с ним взглядом.

— Доброе утро, — тихо говорит она и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб.

— Доброе, юная леди, — мягко отвечает он.

**3.**

Она находится у него дома до поздней ночи и, когда он предлагает ей свою кровать, сворачивается на ней калачиком рядом с ним и одалживает у него рубашку для сна.

Эта ночь длится слишком долго. Он обхватывает её лицо ладонями, целует, прижимает к себе — как будто не верит в то, что она настоящая, что она и вправду осталась с ним. Он боится, что однажды она поймёт, что с ним что-то не так, что она по возрасту годится ему в дочери или младшие сёстры; что он перестанет быть для неё самым важным и драгоценным человеком. Она тёплая и лёгкая, её глаза выражают веселье и чувственность, её губы такие нежные и сильные. Она — самая сильная из всех, кого он когда-либо знал.

Она знает о нём больше, чем любой другой человек, понимает, принимает и любит его — даже слишком и одновременно недостаточно. Он держит её, боясь отпустить, хотя она всё равно никогда не уйдёт — она тоже хочет всегда быть с ним.

Она обвивает руками его шею, прижимается щекой к его плечу, глядит на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Могу я остаться? — зачем-то спрашивает она.

Как будто сама не знает ответ. Он кивает и целует её.

**2.**

После того, как он признаётся ей, его начинает мучить совесть. В те моменты, когда он остаётся один, ухаживая за растениями, он начинает волноваться из-за того, что может быть не прав. Конечно, Юзуриха тут же поспорила бы с ним, продолжила бы называть его добрым и самым лучшим человеком из всех, кого она знала — и это несмотря на то, что ей было известно, кто он такой. Он может отрицать сколько угодно, но всё же ему нужна её поддержка.

 _Кроме того_ , сказала бы она с лёгкой улыбкой, _птицы и другие животные не стали бы общаться с Вами, если бы Вы были плохим человеком, Кусанаги-сан_.

Прямо сейчас на подоконнике щебечут пять птиц, и Кусанаги разжимает ладонь, предлагая им корм. Одна за другой птицы запрыгивают в его ладонь и клюют горстку зерна.

Выражение на его лице смягчается.

**1.**

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он, потому что понимает: если не признается сейчас, то не признается уже никогда.

Её глаза расширяются, а рот приоткрывается. На мгновение ему кажется, что она сбежит — ох, уж этот глупый страх — но в следующую секунду она улыбается, так широко и искренне, что его сердце почти начинает болеть.

— Я тоже Вас люблю! — громко отвечает она, не веря своим ушам и смеясь, а затем бросается к нему, крепко обнимая и отказываясь отпускать.

**0.**

В тот день, когда он осознаёт, что влюблён в Юзуриху, он больше не видит в ней ребёнка, хотя должен. В тот день он понимает, что никогда в своей жизни не желал чего-то сильнее, чем быть с ней всегда.


End file.
